


You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

by Fiore_Feidlimid_Fiete



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Drabble, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Help, How Do I Tag, Rain, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiore_Feidlimid_Fiete/pseuds/Fiore_Feidlimid_Fiete
Summary: Ronald and Grell get caught in the rain, but a lady is prepared for anything.Just a very short drabble that popped into my head.
Relationships: Ronald Knox & Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

It was really a very, very irritating assignment. One which wouldn't have been nearly as bad had it not begun to rain shortly after the pair descended upon the world of the living.

Ronald couldn't stand the rain. On an evening like this he should've been relaxing at home or drunkenly flirting with some girl at a place he wouldn't remember the next day,  _ not _ working on some unreasonably tedious retrieval.

Grell, meanwhile, adored the rain. She skipped and twirled along with Ronald's unmotivated gait, humming a little tune.

"Say, Ron, isn't this romantic?" she asked, and Ronald had to bite his tongue so as not to say something he'd regret. His mentor was in an unusually good mood, and he didn't fancy being the one to ruin that.

"Eh, I suppose," he settled on, "A tad nippy though."

"Hmph!" Apparently that was the wrong answer... Grell was playing with a lock of hair between her fingers, looking dejected. "If I were only with a tough, strong man. He wouldn't mind the rain at all."

Secretly, it made Ronald's throat clench whenever Grell started talking about her type in men or how gorgeous so-and-so was. She was his mentor, not theirs! And frankly, he felt lucky to have her. Lucky enough that he never permitted his irrational jealousy to show up on his face.

"I can be plenty tough if I want to be," he quipped, hoping to prompt a smile from his emotional mentor, an attempt which wouldn't have succeeded if it weren't for the cold making him sneeze abruptly. Grell laughed, loud and melodic, somewhere between a bright falsetto and a deep, rich chest voice. Ronald felt like a good apprentice more than ever before.

"Oh, that reminds me!"

Grell opened her purse and, after a small struggle, pulled out two umbrellas-- one red, one yellow. She handed the yellow one to Ron. He accepted it gratefully. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Jesus, guv… If you had these handy why didn't you…." The blond's voice tapered when he saw the gentle, almost matronly smile blooming on his friend's face. Of course, that was quickly replaced by a look of mischievous disregard for Ronald's complaints, but that one small gesture warmed the man's heart enough that, suddenly, everything seemed a bit less annoying.


End file.
